Noble Mechdragon/Sample Teams
if you don't have . can be swapped out with any other monster with 2 light orb enhances, like . Replace at your own risk, as he is pretty perfect for the job as a meatshield and orb changer, but if you do, replace with more row enhances or another dark nuke to make short work of the boss. Stall for skills with single combos, then use row enhance to make short work of mobs. Use nuke if ever impatient or in trouble, then use to heal. If leader gets bound on floor 5, clear binds with 's ability. On floor 9, nuke one of the carbuncles, then stall the skills back on the other one. On floor 10, grind/spike until about 50%, then nuke. ---- 214 445 321 201 202 392 v5.1.3 hp10619 stone0 Average level around 40. Attack power is low and needs 2 3-matches at least to attack. Kill mobs in order of > > . Be sure to power up skills each floor, sweep with if 4 enemies are synched, otherwise open with . If binds your leader, use or 's skill to hang on. Against just maintain HP above 5000. Takes over an hour. ---- 576 397 190 321 321 629 v5.1.3 hp16539 stone0 is max level, others past lv 50. Kill mobs in order of > > . Use skills against . Aside from skills like Lucifer's, if binds your leader, use 's skill to hang on. Can maintain full HP against , so unleash all skills. ---- 656 189 190 233 321 629 v5.1.3 hp26032 stone0 is max level unevolved, lv 92, others past lv 50, all skills lv 1. Must kill first, be sure to leave 5 or more Dark Orbs before clearing each floor in case of two 1-round next floor. 5F and 9F use and 's skills to kill ASAP. Basically no-pressure clear if you mind your Heart Orbs. Against just use and skills straight up. ---- 647 761 645 688 894 647 v6.0 hp19713 stone0 Very safe team, try to kill right away for level 5 and the boss. My run : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Js3_dhCCAFQ ---- 1188 1216 396 1108 362 390 v6.5.4 hp~15000 stone0 super-safe, faster version of double-resist. can swap hades for any gravity, Odin for anything with decent non-dark attack, and Neptune for any light resist w/o a dark main/sub-type. My Hades and Luci are Max level/awoken, Rodin, lvl. 80/awoken, Odin and Hera-Beorc both level 50. Basically grind and charge lvl. 1-4, On lvl. 5, gravity, MS. You can MS one of the Carbunkles, but it's just as easy to Rodin and let them die. On Boss, Gravity + Rodin + MS = Golden Egg. }} can be replaced with or other dark types. can also be replaced by other 50% Light resisters. Base RCV 2200+, can recover to full with 1 hearts match, but attack power is low and needs 2 3-matches at least to attack. Kill mobs in order of > > , if binds your leader, use or 's skill to hang on. Against just maintain HP above 3333. ---- 894 396 484 933 215 933 v6.3.0 hp11497 (22994) stone0 This team can blow through this dungeon, but can easily be binded and taken out very easily. Kill anything that binds first, as the 4x attack will make it very easy. You can sustain most hits, but just keep an eye out on the HP. Use Batman's active skill to delay any attacks that might kill you. I've beaten the dungeon twice with this set-up, although if you don't have any dark orbs, binding becomes especially tricky. }} zh:皇たる機械龍/參考隊伍 Category:Sample Teams